Το ναρκωτικό του, η αγάπη του, η ζωή του
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: /Αγάπη ίσον πόνος./ Τον ένοιωθε να καίει τα σωθικά του, να τον κατασπαράζει, να τον διαλύει. Αλλά λένε ότι άμα πονάς αγαπάς. Και εκείνος αγαπούσε. -Γκίλμπερτ/ Οζ


_**Ένα **__**one**__**-**__**shot**__** για το **__**Pandora **__**Hearts**__**, ένα από τα καλύτερα μάνγκα που έχουν δημιουργηθεί ποτέ. Είναι αρκετά καταθλιπτικό, με ένα καλό τέλος φυσικά, γιατί λατρεύω τα καλά τέλη. Γράφοντας όμως μπορεί να φτιάξω 2 τέλη. Ένα χαρούμενο και ένα καταθλιπτικό. ~ Ναι, μάλλον αυτό θα κάνω! Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει~! Προειδοποίηση: Περιέχει **__**spoilers**__** για τα τελευταία κεφάλαια (που έχουν βγει) από το μάνγκα! **_

_**Pairing**__**: Γκίλμπερτ/ Οζ (Τους λατρεύω αυτούς τους 2 μαζί~!)**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Δεν μου ανήκει το **__**Pandora **__**Hearts**__**, άμα μου άνηκε δεν θα είχε πεθάνει ο Όσκαρ και ο Έλιοτ και ο Γκίλμπερτ θα τα είχε φτιάξει ήδη με τον Οζ. Χ) Και θα είχε και κανένα Άλις/ Μπρέικ…**_

* * *

**_Το ναρκωτικό του, η αγάπη του, η ζωή του._**

**_-Μαρία Ζ._**

* * *

Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και γύρισε πλευρό. Έφερε τα πόδια του κοντά στο στήθος του, κρατώντας τα σφιχτά κοντά του με το ένα και μοναδικό χέρι του. Αισθανόταν τα δάκρυα να τρέχουν από τα μάτια του. Καυτά και αλμυρά. Ήταν αλήθεια, δεν ήξερε πώς να αγαπάει ή τουλάχιστον πως έπρεπε να αγαπάει.

/Αγάπη ίσον θυσία./

Να θυσιαστεί για αυτόν, το είχε κάνει αρκετές φορές. Το μόνο το οποίο δεν ήξερε ήταν τα αληθινά κίνητρα του. Θυσιαζόταν για αυτόν μόνο επειδή φοβόταν μην και τον χάσει; Αλλά αυτό δεν είναι αγάπη; Εγωιστική αγάπη, όχι αγνή. Εκείνος δεν ήθελε να τον χάσει και θα έκανε τα πάντα για να μην πεθάνει ακόμα και αν ο ίδιος το επιθυμούσε.

'_Οζ…'_

Έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του με τα σεντόνια και τα τράβηξε δυνατά, έτοιμος να τα σκίσει. Τα δάκρυα συνέχιζαν να τρέχουν ορμητικά από τα μάτια του. Κλότσαγε τα πόδια του στον αέρα σαν μανιακός τρελός. Ήθελε να φωνάξει αλλά δεν ήθελε να προκαλέσει σκηνή, έτσι έπνιξε οδυνηρά τις φωνές του και κουλουριάστηκε στο κρεβάτι του για άλλη μια φορά προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσει.

/Αγάπη ίσον πόνος./

Τον ένοιωθε να καίει τα σωθικά του, να τον κατασπαράζει, να τον διαλύει. Αλλά λένε ότι άμα πονάς αγαπάς. Και εκείνος αγαπούσε. Εγωιστικά μεν αλλά τον αγαπούσε τον Οζ. Πάντα τον αγαπούσε, από όταν ήταν μικρά παιδιά, ακόμα και όταν εκείνος τον πείραζε –σχεδόν βασάνιζε-. Αλλά αγαπούσε το κάθε κομμάτι που ολοκλήρωνε και δημιουργούσε την προσωπικότητα του Οζ.

Άκουσε την πόρτα του δωματίου του να ανοίγει διστακτικά, σχεδόν δειλά και σιγά-σιγά μια φιγούρα άρχισε να τον πλησιάζει. «Γκιλ, είσαι καλά. Άκουσα κάτι θορύβους και ανησύχησα.»

'_Γιατί νοιάζεται τόσο πολύ για εμένα;'_

«Δεν είναι τίποτα… μην ανησυχείς.», του απάντησε γλυκά, όμως η στεναχώρια ήταν φανερή στο πρόσωπο του. Την αισθανόταν στο δέρμα του. Ο Οζ δεν θα το έβλεπε μέσα στο σκοτάδι, αλλά ο ίδιος μπορούσε να την αισθάνεται να τον τρώει, να τον σκοτώνει. Αισθάνθηκε τον Οζ να κάθεται δίπλα του στο κρεβάτι, τα σμαραγδένια μάτια του να λάμπουν μαγευτικά στο σκοτάδι. «Δεν φαίνεσαι και τόσο καλά, Γκιλ.», του είπε ήρεμα, φέρνοντας την παλάμη του στο πρόσωπο του Γκίλμπερτ, εξερευνώντας το με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του. Ολόκληρο το σώμα του τσίτωσε στο άγγιγμα των ζεστών χεριών του.

/Αγάπη σημαίνει αισθάνομαι./

Και μπορούσε να αισθανθεί ξεκάθαρα την γλυκιά θέρμη των χεριών του Οζ. Σε κάθε νεύρο του σώματος του. «Μην ανησυχείς, Οζ. Δεν έχω τίποτα. Ένας εφιάλτης ήταν μόνο... πάει πέρασε.», του είπε προσποιούμενος ότι τώρα όλα ήταν μια χαρά, ότι ο ίδιος θα μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί τώρα ήρεμα και ήσυχα, χωρίς πόνο, χωρίς κλάματα.

«Μου λες ψέματα..» Η φωνή του Οζ ακούστηκε σαν ένας απαλός ψίθυρος, η ένταση όμως φανερή στον τόνο της γλυκιάς φωνής του. «Σου έχω πει ποτέ ψέματα για να σου πω τώρα;»

«Για όλα υπάρχει μια πρώτη φορά, Γκίλμπερτ.» Το άκουσμα ολόκληρου του ονόματος του από το στόμα το Οζ, τον έκανε να ανατριχιάσει. Είχε σοβαρέψει. Δεν είχε πιστέψει τα λόγια του και τώρα το πρόσωπο του, από εκεί που ήταν γεμάτο ανησυχία, ήταν τώρα πια ψυχρό και ανέκφραστο.

/Αγάπη ίσον στεναχώρια./

Και τον στεναχωρούσε να βλέπει τον Οζ έτσι. Τον πονούσε και μόνο η ιδέα του να είναι ο Οζ εκνευρισμένος μαζί του. Ο Οζ είχε σηκωθεί πια από το κρεβάτι και πήγαινε προς την πόρτα. «Περίμενε, μην φεύγεις…Δεν θέλω να μείνω μόνος…»

Ο Οζ σταμάτησε και έκατσε ξανά στο κρεβάτι, αυτήν την φορά ακόμα πιο κοντά στον Γκίλμπερτ. «Ήμουν απότομος, και εκνευρίστηκα χωρίς να έχω καν το δικαίωμα, μιας και δεν είμαι τίποτα πάρα μόνο μια αλυσίδα στο σώμα του Τζάκ. Είμαι ένα τέρας και εσύ το μόνο που κάνεις είναι να με προστατεύεις…Έχασες το ένα σου χέρι για εμένα και εγώ το μόνο που κάνω είναι να είμαι αχάριστος. Είναι και ο θάνατος του θείου Όσκαρ και έκανε τον ψυχικό μου κόσμο άνω κάτω…» Δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από το πρόσωπο του Οζ.

/Αγάπη σημαίνει προστατεύω./

Η καρδία του Γκίλμπερτ άρχισε να σπάει, αργά-αργά και βασανιστικά. Δεν μπορούσε να βλέπει τον Οζ, τον καλύτερο του φίλο και τον άνθρωπο τον οποίο αγαπούσε με όλο του το 'είναι', σε τέτοια κατάσταση. Να πονάει, να αισθάνεται μόνος, να λιώνει δίπλα του, σιγά και βασανιστικά. Σήκωσε το ένα και μοναδικό του χέρι και τράβηξε τον Οζ κοντά στο στήθος του, περνώντας το σιγά-σιγά μέσα στις ξανθιές, μεταξένιες μπούκλες των μαλλιών του. «Θα στο πω ξανά, Οζ. Δεν με νοιάζει αν είναι η αλυσίδα B-Rabbit, δεν με νοιάζει που είσαι μέσα στο σώμα το Τζάκ, κυρίως επειδή ξέρω ότι _δεν _είσαι ο Τζάκ. Δεν πονάω επειδή έχασα το χέρι μου, πονάω όμως όταν σε βλέπω έτσι. Λιώνω, διαλύομαι, καταρρέω.» Άρχισε να αισθάνεται τα μάτια του να υγραίνουν και να καίνε, μέχρι που δάκρυα άρχισαν να τρέχουν και από τα δικά του χρυσαφί μάτια.

/Αγάπη σημαίνει νοιάζομαι./

Τα μάτια του Οζ άνοιξαν διάπλατα, καθώς σήκωσε το κεφάλι του για να αντικρίσει τα χρυσαφιά μάτια του Γκίλμπερτ. «Γιατί νοιάζεσαι τόσο πολύ για έμενα, που και στο κάτω- κάτω της γραφής δεν το αξίζω. Δεν αξίζω κάποιον σαν εσένα να νοιάζεται για ένα ψεύτικο τέρας σαν έμενα. Θυμάσαι τι είχαν πει τότε, στην γιορτή ενηλικίωσης μου; _'Το έγκλημα σου είναι η ύπαρξη σου', _τότε δεν είχαμε καταλάβει τα λόγια τους αλλά τώρα ξέρω ότι ύπαρξη μου είναι ένα μεγάλο λάθος.» Περισσότερα δάκρυα κυλούσαν από το πρόσωπο του.

«Τίποτα δεν είναι λάθος πάνω σου, Οζ. Τίποτα απολύτως. Και εγώ έχω το κάθε δικαίωμα να νοιάζομαι γι' αυτόν που αγαπώ.»

* * *

_Τέλος πρώτο. _

_Ζω για εσένα. –Σε αγαπάω.-_

* * *

«Με αγαπάς;», η φωνή του Οζ ίσα-ίσα που ακούστηκε. «Παραπάνω από οτιδήποτε άλλο.»

«Γιατί;»

«Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα. Είσαι το ναρκωτικό μου, η αγάπη μου, η ζωή μου ολόκληρη.»

Ο Οζ πέρασε τα δυο του χέρια γύρω από τον λαιμό του Γκίλμπερτ, ο οποίος αιφνιδιάσθηκε από την απρόβλεπτη αυτή κίνηση του Οζ. «Είναι αμαρτία να σε αγαπάω και εγώ, αλλά δεν μπορώ να κάτι άλλο. Σε αγαπάω, Γκιλ.» Του είπε και έφερε τα πρόσωπα τους κοντά ακουμπώντας το χείλια του επάνω στου Γκίλμπερτ. Το φιλί ήταν δισταχτικό στην αρχή, αλλά η αίσθηση των χειλιών τους να πάλλονται μεταξύ τους, ήταν κάτι το μαγευτικό, μεθυστικό και έτσι σιγά-σιγά το φιλί έγινε κάτι πιο παθιασμένο και λυσσαλέο. Σαν δύο αγρίμια που πάλευαν μεταξύ τους, αλλά ο Οζ και ο Γκίλμπερτ πάλευαν στο ίδιο στρατόπεδο, ψάχνοντας την αγάπη και την ευτυχία.

/Αγάπη ίσον ζωή./

Δυο γλώσσες πάλευαν μεταξύ τους, ενώ στόματα γεύονταν και ευχαριστούσαν. Και μετά η επαφή διακόπηκε, για να δοθεί η ευκαιρία και στους δύο να πάρουν μια ανάσα. «Δεν είναι αμαρτία να αγαπάς, Οζ. Όλοι έχουν το δικαίωμα στην αγάπη.»

«Ακόμα και κάποιος σαν εμένα;»

«Ειδικά εσύ, Οζ…»

«Τότε κάνε μου έρωτα, Γκιλ. Θέλω να σε έχω ολόκληρο. Θέλω να γίνω επιτέλους ένα μαζί σου. Σε αγαπάω, Γκίλμπερτ.»

/Αγάπη ίσον αγάπη./

Ο Γκίλμπερτ ξαναφίλησε τα χείλια του Οζ και ψιθύρισε. «Σε αγαπάω και εγώ, Οζ. Είσαι ο κόσμος μου ολόκληρος, το ναρκωτικό μου.» Και έτσι πέρασαν την νύχτα, γεύοντας ο ένας τον άλλο, μέχρι να γίνουν στο τέλος ένα. Δύο σώματα να πάλλονται μεταξύ τους σαν να μην υπάρχει αύριο, μέχρι να φτάσουν στο αποκορύφωμα τους. Το σώμα το Γκίλμπερτ κατέρρευσε δίπλα στου Οζ, ο οποίος τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από την μέση του και έχωσε το κεφάλι του στον ώμο του Γκίλμπερτ εισπνέοντας την μυρωδιά του δέρματος και των μαύρων μαλλιών του. Μύριζε _**τσιγάρο**_ και _**κανέλα**_. «Θα στο πω ξανά, ακόμα και αν βαρεθείς να το ακούς, σε αγαπάω Οζ.» Ένα γέλιο γλίστρησε από τα χείλια του Οζ. «Και εγώ. Για πάντα.»

«Μα εσύ δεν πιστεύεις στο 'πάντα'»

«Πιστεύω σε ένα πάντα μαζί σου, Γκιλ.»

Ο Γκίλμπερτ χαμογέλασε και έφερε τα χείλια του στο κούτελο του, φιλώντας το γλυκά και στοργικά. Και έτσι σιγά-σιγά τα μάτια και τον δυο τους έκλεισαν και χάθηκαν μέσα στον κόσμο των ονείρων, σε ένα 'πάντα' μαζί, αγκαλιά.

* * *

_Τέλος δεύτερο._

_Πεθαίνω για εσένα. –Σε αγαπάω.-_

* * *

«Με αγαπάς;», η φωνή του Οζ ίσα-ίσα που ακούστηκε. «Παραπάνω από οτιδήποτε άλλο.»

«Γιατί;»

«Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα. Είσαι το ναρκωτικό μου, η αγάπη μου, η ζωή μου ολόκληρη.»

«Αλλά δεν έχω δικαίωμα στην ζωή, Γκιλ. Είχαν δίκιο. Η ύπαρξη μου είναι ένα ανεπανόρθωτο λάθος.» Δάκρυα συνέχισαν να κυλούν από τα μαγευτικά, σμαραγδένια μάτια του, δημιουργώντας ποτάμια δακρύων στο απαλό, χλωμό του δέρμα. Τα χείλια του Γκίλμπερτ ακούμπησαν τα δικά του, δημιουργώντας ένα φιλί με την αλμυρή γεύση των δακρύων τους. Γιατί και ο Γκίλμπερτ έκλεγε. «Μην λες τέτοια πράγματα, Οζ.», κατάφερε να ξεστομίσει ανάμεσα στα φιλία και στα χάδια.

/Αγάπη ίσον θάνατος./

«Σκότωσε με, Γκιλ. Δεν μπορώ να ζω ξέροντας τι είμαι, αλλά δεν θέλω να πεθάνω από τα χέρια των ανδρών της Πανδώρας, θέλω μόνο από τα δικά σου.» Το σώμα του Γκίλμπερτ τσίτωσε και τα χρυσαφιά μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα και έκπληκτα. «Τι είναι αυτά που λες, Οζ; Δεν μπορώ να σε σκοτώσω. Σε αγαπάω πάρα πολύ για να το κάνω…»

Ο Οζ σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και άνοιξε το συρτάρι του κομοδίνου, βγάζοντας από μέσα το καλοδιατηρημένο αστραφτερό μπιστόλι του Γκίλμπερτ. «Παρ'το…», του είπε τείνοντας το χέρι του στον Γκίλμπερτ. Εκείνος το πήρε στα τρεμάμενα χέρια του, κλαίγοντας οδυνηρά. Ο Οζ ξανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι και αγκάλιασε την τρεμάμενη φιγούρα μπροστά του, φιλώντας στοργικά τον σβέρκο του. Σιγά-σιγά αποτραβήχτηκε κάποια εκατοστά από το σώμα του Γκιλ και έφερε τα χέρια του στην σκανδάλη. «Πάτα την…», του είπε ψιθυριστά ο Οζ και τον φίλησε για άλλη μια φορά στα χείλη.

/Αγάπη ίσον σκοτάδι./

«Δεν μπορώ..»

«Πέρασε το δάχτυλο σου στην σκανδάλη και πάτα την..» Δυο τρεμάμενα δάχτυλα αγκάλιασαν την σκανδάλη έτοιμα τα την πατήσουν. «Σε αγαπάω, Οζ.»

«Και εγώ.»

_Μπανγκ._

Το σώμα του Οζ κατέρρευσε στην αγκαλιά του Γκίλμπερτ, ο οποίος ξέσπασε σε λυγμούς. Πέρασε τα δάχτυλα του στα ξανθά μεταξένια μαλλιά του Οζ και άρχισε να του χαϊδεύει στοργικά το κεφάλι, μέχρι που τον πήρε ο ύπνος μέσα στους αβάσταχτους λυγμούς του και με το άψυχο σώμα το Οζ στην αγκαλιά του.

* * *

_Μετά από μια εβδομάδα._

* * *

«Έχει να φάει μια εβδομάδα, θα πεθάνει της πείνας.», είπε αναστενάζοντας η Σάρον στον Μπρέικ. «Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι, έχει πέσει σε κατάθλιψη μετά τον θάνατο του Οζ.»

«Ο θάνατος του Οζ ήταν πολύ βαρύς για την καρδία του Γκίλμπερτ και το ξέρεις αυτό πολύ καλά, Μπρέικ. Δεν θα ξαναγίνει πότε έτσι όπως ήταν άμα δεν μπορεί να έχει τον Οζ στην αγκαλιά του, μαζί του.»

«Δηλαδή μου λες να τον αφήσουμε να πεθάνει;», την ρώτησε δισταχτικά, αλλά γεμάτος περιέργεια.

«Άμα είναι αυτό που ζητά και αποσκοπεί η ψυχή του, τότε ναι…»

* * *

Είχε βάλει άλλο ένα τσιγάρο στο στόμα του, καθώς το μπουκάλι με την βότκα δίπλα του ήταν σχεδόν άδειο. Η ζωή του είχε χάσει το νόημα της μετά τον θάνατο του Οζ. Ήταν το ναρκωτικό του, η αγάπη του, η ζωή του. Χωρίς αυτόν δεν χρειαζόταν να ζει.

'_Οζ…'_

Ήπιε άλλη μια γενναιόδωρη γουλιά βότκα και κατέρρευσε στο κρεβάτι. Δάκρυα άρχισαν να τρέχουν από τα μάτια του, χωρίς καμία πρόθεση για σταματημό. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του σφιχτά και το χέρι του βρήκε το μπιστόλι του. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και το έφερε σιγά-σιγά στο μηνίγγι του.

'_Έρχομαι να σε βρω,…Οζ.'_

Δύο δάχτυλα γλίστρησαν στο σημείο της σκανδάλης και την αγκάλιασαν. Ένα πιο σφιχτό αγκάλιασμα χρειαζόταν και θα μπορούσε να ξαναδεί τον Οζ. Ένα λίγο πιο σφιχτό αγκάλιασμα και όλα θα τελείωναν. Η ψυχή του θα έβρισκε επιτέλους την γαλήνη την οποία επιθυμούσε, μια κίνηση ήταν μόνο. «Σε αγαπάω, Οζ.»

_Μπανγκ._

* * *

Η Σάρον και ο Μπρέικ άκουσαν τον εκκωφαντικό ήχο του πυροβολισμού και αμέσως κατάλαβαν τι είχε γίνει. Έτρεξαν και οι δύο στο δωμάτιο του, αντικρίζοντας το νεκρό του σώμα. Όμως το πρόσωπο του είχε μια γαλήνια έκφραση, μια που είχαν πολύ καιρό να δουν στο πρόσωπο του Γκίλμπερτ. Είχε καταφέρει να βρει την ευτυχία και γαλήνη την οποία παντού και πάντοτε έψαχνε και επιθυμούσε.

Σε λίγο θα συναντούσε ξανά την αγάπη της ζωής του. Και θα ζούσε μια ζωή μαζί της για πάντα.

/Αγάπη σημαίνει κάτι το παντοτινό./

'_Έτσι δεν είναι Γκίλμπερτ;'_

'_Φυσικά.'_

* * *

_**Μπορείτε να επιλέξετε όποιο από τα δύο τέλη θέλετε, δεν παρεξηγούν. Μπορείτε να επιλέξετε και τα δύο όπως κάνω εγώ.~ Μάλλον το έγραψα και τα δύο επειδή δεν μπορούσα να επιλέξω μόνο ένα~ Αλλά μου αρέσει μιας και δίνει έναν άλλο τόνο στην ιστορία μου. Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε~ **__**Review?**_


End file.
